Riobe
Riobe is a multiple Dronie award winning mapmaker and former reviewer in the community, with over 600 maps, with 360 of them rated. As of 25 August 2013, he has 14 featured maps. He is also a casual speedrunner, and infrequent visitor of n-highscores. He can generally be asked for playtesting and speedrunning on their as well. Maps Riobe joined NUMA in late March 2008, and posted his first map on April 1st, 2008. He started off his mapping career with general action maps (despite his actual first map subbed to NUMA being a race map). By his thirtieth map, Riobe began creating loopy race maps, which, while possibly fun, were generally regarded as generic and repetitive. Regardless, he continued mapmaking, branching out into all other genres. After a while, Riobe was starting to establish himself as a mapmaker. In September 2008, Riobe was victim to mass sniping (50+ maps 0'd). However, he was not to be dissuaded by this, and eventually established himself as one of NUMA's foremost mapmaking talents. His style can be recognised by his pretty, if sometimes rough, tilesets and challenging gameplay, often using lots of mines. He is similar to the authors of Losttortuga and Pheidippides, who serve as major inspiration to many of his maps. Riobe's popularity peaked in 2009 when he won author of the year with his first ever Dronie nomination. He would go on to earn a total of 10 nominations, including four wins. His 3 winning maps were all in 2010. *'Cottage In The Clouds '''in the action category. *'Noxsam tied for first in the map pack category. *On Frail Wings of Vanity and Wax in the race category. Riobe is also a member of Pantheon, a collab group brought together, including the racemakers of Riobe, yungerkid, _destiny^-, da_man894, magirocker, wulfgang, and Bunniesandsheep. The account contains race maps only. Mappacks Riobe has at least 5 mappacks, three of which are part of an ongoing series: (Ordered from oldest to newest) *The RRS - Riobe's first (and only, so far) all race mappack, containing 11 levels. Can also be found on NUMA as Riobe's third race series (Search: RRS). *Earth - The start of a mappack series. Designed to be an episodic mappack, with 50 full levels (10 episodes; 1 column). *Wasteland - The second in Riobe's episodic mappack series. *Construct - Riobe's latest mappack, also in his recent string of episodic mappacks. *Noxsam - '''tied for first place in the map pack category for the 2010 Dronies. Series A large portion (70-80%) of Riobe's first maps were generally part of series that can be found on NUMA. Please note that these may be delisted in the future: *TTension - Riobe's fourth race series. It is to contain 10 race maps. (Ongoing) *Squeeze Series - An old series Riobe was working on, based off of the squeeze concept. *Tandrum Series - A series of challenging puzzles (mostly jumpers). What happened to many of the levels is unknown. *Trance - A series of very hard jumpers. Trance IV was delisted. *Sonic Speed - A series of very concealed, similar races. May be referred to as generic. Contains *Dynasty - Riobe's first series. Contains only action maps. Apparently, most of the series was delisted. *Air Maze Series - A series of "air-mazes". Based off of a locked door + normal door glitch, which allows you to walk on normal doors without falling through them. Air Maze 4 was delisted. *Clair'Voyance Series - Riobe's first race series, containing 10 race maps. *Xp-Vista Series - Riobe's second race series that told the story of how his computer had to get formatted. Was delisted in its entirety. Highscoring Riobe has also dabbled in speedrunning, mainly known for his mini competitions on TheKitchenSink's Micro maps against Meta_Ing, OutrightOJ, AMomentLikeThis, stonedeagle, and a few others. He has quite a few speedruns and highscores on NUMA, and a few top 20s as far as speedrunning goes. Riobe's only known speedrun 0th was on 82-3 (which was taken by vankusss 39 seconds later). Achievements Other than his 14 features and Dronie nominations, some of Riobe's other achievements include winning the Linear Map Competition Three (LMC3, hosted by gloomp; won by public vote) and the Short Map Competition (SMC, hosted by Skyline). He also completed N Game as of July, 2009. Other contest achievements include: *Second in LMC2 (Lost to incluye by 1 point) *Finalist in TAC2 (Tileset Adding Contest 2; disqualified for not submitting a map in the final round) *Participant in the ReTile Competition (Held by southpaw) *Participant In TNCC (The NReality Column Competition, held by kkstrong, ATOB, Unreality, and Evil_Bob) *Participant In DSC (The DDA Speedrunning Contest, held by squibbles; He recieved an award for coming in 1st in a round, even though he was not initially signed up for the competition) External links Riobe on NUMA. Riobe's featured maps Riobe on TheRealN Forums. Riobe on Last.fm